


Connected Oneshot's + Group Chat's

by TripleABatteryOfGayness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, One Shot Collection, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleABatteryOfGayness/pseuds/TripleABatteryOfGayness
Summary: Hinata Shōyō has added Kageyama Tobio, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sugawara Kōshi, Nishanoya Yū, Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi, Ryūnosuke Tanaka, Ennoshita Chikara, Tsukishima Kei, Kinoshita Hisashi, Narita Kazuhito to "Karasuno, FLY!"Sawamura Daichi: Hinata, what is this?Hinata Shōyō: Hi4smui #*] mmmmmmmmmkkkkkkjjjjjjjkjjjjjnnSugawara Kōshi: Hinata are you okay???Ryūnosuke Tanaka: Did.... Did he have a stroke??????
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 174





	1. "Hinata Shōyō has added..." (Group Chat)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try and do this but I'm not good at writing, consistency and making sense. Please be patient ;^; I don't have a posting schedule and I honestly never will. I'll probably drop off the face of the earth for weeks and I appologise ahead of time. I have ADD and it's hard to focus on something like this for a long time and sometimes it makes me forget I even have an Ao3 account, much less have actual books. 
> 
> Hopefully this will turn out okay though ;^;

_ **Hinata Shōyō** _ _**has added** _ _ **Kageyama Tobio** _ _**,** _ _ **Yamaguchi Tadashi** _ _**,** _ _ **Sugawara Kōshi** _ _**,** _ _ **Nishanoya Yū** _ _**,** _ _ **Sawamura Daichi** _ _**,** _ _ **Azumane Asahi** _ _**,** _ _ **Ryūnosuke Tanaka** _ _**,** _ _ **Ennoshita Chikara** _ _**,** _ _ **Tsukishima Kei** _ _**,** _ _ **Kinoshita Hisashi** _ _**,** _ _ **Narita Kazuhito** _ _**to "Karasuno, FLY!"** _

  
**Sawamura Daichi:** Hinata, what is this?

**Hinata Shōyō:** Hi4smui #*] mmmmmmmmmkkkkkkjjjjjjjkjjjjjnn

**Sugawara Kōshi:** Hinata are you okay???

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** Did.... Did he have a stroke??????

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Don't say that Ryuu!!!

ゞ◎Д◎ヾ

**Tsukishima Kei:** I don't understand how you make those text faces so fast......

**Azumane Asahi:** Hinata, are you okay??

**Kageyama Tobio:** Boke, Hinata- answer!!

**Hinata Shōyō:** Don't talk about my Onii-chan like that you meanie!!!

**Kageyama Tobio:** Your what

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Your what??

**Nishanoya Yū:** Hold on your  
what???

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** NATSU?! IS THAT YOU?

**Narita Kazuhito:** Who??

**Hinata Shōyō:** Oh!- Hi Tadashi-Kun!! Yes, its me!!

ヾ(´･ω･｀)

**Kinoshita Hisashi:** Eh????? Who?

**Tsukishima Kei:** They can do the text faces as fast as Yamaguchi........

**Nishanoya Yū:** They also called him "Tadashi-Kun"???

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Did you take Shōyō's phone?

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** So were not talking to Hinata???

**Tsukishima Kei:** You sure catch on quick, don't you?

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** Was that sarcasm?

**Tsukishima Kei:** _You sure catch on quick,_ _don't_ _you?_

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** R U D E

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** To answer your question- You're talking to _a_ , Hinata.

**Nishanoya Yū:** Eh?

**Hinata Shōyō:** I did take his phone, Tadashi-Kun.  
I don't have my own and I haven't been able to visit Nii-Chan during his practices or his games because of school- so I haven't been able to meet his team besides you!  
And I need to make sure that you're all nice and that you deserve to have my Nii-Chan on his team- and _possibly_ \- **_maybe_** \- be his friend.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** You're such a protective little sister, Natsu. (´꒳')

**Kageyama Tobio:** HINATA HAS A LITTLE SISTER!!??

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** HINATA HAS A SISTER!!?

**Nishanoya Yū:** SINCE WHEN DID HINATA HAVE A SIBLING!!?

**Tsukishima Kei:** Probably since she was born.

**Nishanoya Yū:** I will strike you down.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Do you need a ladder?

**Nishanoya Yū:** You're going to end the second I see you tomorrow.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Don't strain your neck.

**Nishanoya Yū:** SUXDYZITCHDCPHX6EDGICE6S7TC7RDT8V8TX YF T7CR7/#,<$5WZ9TDTS6='OG7RZ6E

**Narita Kazuhito:** Did Yū just have a stroke???

**Hinata Shōyō:** Oh no I think Nii-Chan is about to find me. Brb I gotta jump off the fridge.

**Sugawara Kōshi:** Did she just say what I think she said?

**Ennoshita Chikara:** The fridge???!

**Azumane Asahi:** How'd she get up there!?

**Sugawara Kōshi:** I'm more worried about how shes getting down!! She said she's jumping!!!

**Sawamura Daichi:** How tall is their fridge? How tall is she!? How old is she!!?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Their fridge is about a foot taller than Hinata, Natsu reaches about Shōyō's stomach and is 7.

**Tsukishima Kei:** I never want to meet her.

**Sugawara Kōshi:** TSUKISHIMA DON'T BE SO RUDE!!

**Sawamura Daichi:** APPOLOGISE TO HER, TSUKISHIMA!!

**Kinoshita Hisashi:** I think he said that because one or both of two reasons.  
1\. He wouldn't be able to handle a smaller child version of Shōyō because she probably has more energy.  
2\. His heart wouldn't be able to handle both Shōyō and Natsu being absolute balls of sunshine and the cold ice surrounding his heart would finally melt.

**Azumane Asahi:** Oh

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** hE'S RIGHT OMG

**Nishanoya Yū:** KINOSHITA YOU JUST CALLED TSUKISHIMA OUT SO HARD LMAOOOO

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** He's justified in fearing them. My heart breaks for their mom. (￣ω￣;)

**Narita Kazuhito:** O O F-

**Hinata Shōyō:** Tadashi-kun isn't wrong.

(๑꒪▿꒪)*

**Hinata Shōyō:** oH NO NII-SAN FOUND ME

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** RIP Hinata Natsu- Death by her own Nii-San.

**Nishanoya Yū:** F

**Narita Kazuhito:** F

**Ennoshita Chikara:** F

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka** : F

**Kinoshita Hisashi:** F

**Kageyama Tobio:** Those all came in at the exact same time......

**Sawamura Daichi:** Second years....

**Sugawara Kōshi:** Does Hinata have his phone now?

**Hinata Shōyō:** Yes! I have it back.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Hi Hinata! ╰(❛∀❛ )

**Tsukishima Kei:** How do you do those so fast, I don't understand.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Why didn't you tell us you had a little sister, Hinata?

**Hinata Shōyō:** Oh my god

**Hinata Shōyō** : She didn't

**Hinata Shōyō:** nO

**_ Hinata Shōyō _ ** **_has left "Karasuno, FLY!"_ **

**_ Kageyama Tobio _ ** **_has added_ ** **_ Hinata Shōyō _ ** **_to "Karasuno, FLY!"_ **

  
**Kageyama Tobio:** BOKE HINATA, BOKE! You aren't getting out of this.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** I'm sorry Hinata, Natsu made the group chat and now you can't escape it.

**Hinata Shōyō:** whyyyyyYYYYY

**Hinata Shōyō:** I've been trying to avoid this ;^;

**Sawamura Daichi:** Why?

**Azumane Asahi:** Do.. You not like us??

**Hinata Shōyō:** nO NONONO!! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!

**Hinata Shōyō:** I'M SORRY I SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT IN A DIFFERENT WAY!!

**Hinata Shōyō:** I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!!

**Sugawara Kōshi:** Hinata calm down! It's okay- just breathe!

**Azumane Asahi:** I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off like that, I'm not that could at conveying emotions through text!

**Sawamura Daichi:** What _did_ you mean, Hinata?

**Hinata Shōyō:** Uhm..... Well....

**Hinata Shōyō:**..... Tadashi can you tell them?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Sure! d┃･∀･┃b

**Tsukishima Kei:** When did you two become such good friends?

**Nishanoya Yū:** Someones jealous~

**Tsukishima Kei:** Shut it. I'm just wondering- I'm not jealous.

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** Suuuure~ Whatever you say. 😏

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Hinata hasn't really had good experiences with team group chats in the past so he's been trying his best to avoid them until now.

＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

**Sawamura Daichi:** Oh....

**Sugawara Kōshi:** Hinata.....

**Kageyama Tobio:** What exactly happened?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** If you ever ask that again you will pay dearly. ((╬●∀●)

**Kageyama Tobio:** _Okay nvm_

**Nishanoya Yū:** Remind me to never make Yamaguchi mad-

**Narita Kazuhito:** I never knew someone as soft looking as Yamaguchi could be so threatening....

**Tsukishima Kei:** If you ever see him with a foldable metal chair, run the other way.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** tHAT WAS ONLY A COUPLE TIMES TSUKKI!!! (*꒦ິㅿ꒦ີ)

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** Okay then!- Adding Yamaguchi to the short list of people I'm scared of.

**Sawamura Daichi:** Suga, we have to keep Yamaguchi away from all foldable metal chairs at all times.

**Sugawara Kōshi:** Agreed.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Look what you've done, Tsukki.

(*꒦ິ^꒦ີ)

**Kinoshita Hisashi:** F

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** F

**Narita Kazuhito:** F

**Nishanoya Yū:** F

**Ennoshita Chikara:** F

**Kageyama Tobio:** Again, they sent them at the exact same time.

**Azumane Asahi:** The more it happens the more it seems like a threat.....

**Nishanoya Yū:** :)

**Ennoshita Chikara:** :)

**Narita Kazuhito:** :)

**Kinoshita Hisashi:** :)

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** :)

**Tsukishima Kei:** I understand what you mean.

**Sugawara Kōshi:** We're keeping this chat.

**Sawamura Daichi** : Are you sure that's a good idea?

**Sugawara Kōshi:** :)

**Sawamura Daichi:** Okay nvm.

**Sawamura Daichi:** Alright its almost 11:30, everyone get to bed.

**Sugawara Kōshi:** :)

**_ Hinata Shōyō _ ** **_has gone offline._ **

**_ Narita Kazuhito _ ** **_has gone offline._ **

**_ Nishanoya Yū _ ** **_has gone offline._ **

**_ Kageyama Tobio _ ** **_has gone offline._ **

**_ Yamaguchi Tadashi _ ** **_has gone offline._ **

**_ Tsukishima Kei _ ** **_has gone offline._ **

**_ Azumane Asahi _ ** **_has gone offline._ **

**_ Ryūnosuke Tanaka _ ** **_has gone offline._ **

**_ Kinoshita Hisashi _ ** **_has gone offline._ **

**_ Sawamura Daichi _ ** **_has gone offline._ **

**_ Sugawara Kōshi _ ** **_has gone offline._ **

**_ Ennoshita Chikara _ ** **_has gone offline_ **


	2. "The Karasuno ace has a weakness....." (Oneshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appologise about my paragraph formatting for this oneshot and all those to come after it.

Asahi has always had a weak spot for small things. Birds, frogs, kittens, hamsters....... Teammates..... When Asahi first saw Noya in the line for tryouts, he panicked. He brought Suga, Daichi and their captain, Tashiro to the sidelines. Tashiro and Daichi were confused, but Suga had an idea of why he did it.

"You're panicking about the small first year, aren't you?" Asahi looked down and nodded. Daichi sighed and Tashiro snorted.  
"I almost forgot about your tendency to like small things." Asahi looked embarrased at his captains words, but spoke.  
"He's just....." He looked at the boy in question, who was hyperactivly jumping up and down with a very excited look on his face.

"Oh my god....." He looked back at his captain.  
"So small and....." the second year looked down at the floor.  
"I feel the need to protect him." Suga giggled at Asahi's words. Daichi looked away, as something caught his eye- (As if we believe that) but something ended up actually catching his eye when he looked up.

"Oh my god what happened there?"  
The other three looked over at where Daichi was looking. One of the other first years was face-first in the ground. Another first year was holding the small one up so he couldn't touch the ground and the other two were making sure the one on the floor was okay. The small first year spoke.

"SAY THAT AGAIN- I DARE YOU!! YOU'LL GET WORSE THAN JUST A KICK IN THE DICK!!!" The four older students ran over to the scene. The boy on the ground was wheezing and the two trying to help him were obviously trying not the laugh. The one holding the aggressive small one was scared as the boy attempted to kick _him_ in the same area and dropped the small boy. He immediately tried running but Asahi grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt collar and lifted him up with one hand.

Suga helped the boy on the floor up.  
"I'm good! It's okay! My bad!" He said as he got up.  
"What happened?" Tashiro asked the kid as he leaned on Suga.  
"I uh-" He was immediately interrupted by the boy being held in the air like a kitten.  
"HE CALLED ME SHORT AND ASKED WHY I WAS TRYING OUT FOR VOLLEYBALL!! LET ME GO!!! I'M NOT DONE!!" The kid stopped leaning on Suga and put his hands up.  
"I didn't mean it like that! I promise! I just wanted to know why you chose to try out for volleyball!!"

The small first year stopped flailing and had a puzzled look on his face.  
"Really?" The kid put one of his hands on his neck, embarrased.  
"Yeah! I worded it wrong, I'm sorry." The small smiled.  
"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have gotten that angry without knowing exactly what you meant." He looked behind him and stared at Asahi. They both stared at each other, blinking.  
"Can you let me down now?"

Asahi immediately turned red and set him down, apologising multiple times. Suga giggled and Daichi immediately tripped over his own feet and fell over. He was attempting to go get the volleyball cart so they could start the tryouts. Suga and the two first years that tried to help the kid who got kicked ran over to him to try and help him up. The other first year who was holding the shorter first year when he was angry was apologising to the smaller for lifting him up.

After a few minutes, the first years were all lined up.  
"My names Ryūnosuke Tanaka!" The kid who got kicked when the sun don't shine spoke.  
"My names Ennoshita Chikara!" The boy who was previously holding the short boy introduced himself.  
"My names Narita Kazuhito!"  
"My names Kinoshita Hisashi!" Both boys who had helped Tanaka when he was on the ground said. The boy who had kicked Ryuu in the crotch smiled and spoke.  
"My names Nishanoya Yū!"

_________________________________________  
When Asahi learned that another short boy had joined the team the next year when he came back, it did not go well for Suga. Especially not when Asahi found out he's just as much- if not more- of an absolute ray of sunshine like Noya. He had to stay on the phone for 2 hours that night with Asahi actually sobbing on the other line about how precious Hinata was and how they had to protect him from everything.

And when Noya and Sho were both talking together about volleyball and got really excited, Asahi litterally tripped over a bench. When Suga and Daichi helped him up and asked him what happened, all he said was  
"I think I just got blinded by the lights of heaven." Suga looked over to where Asahi was pointing and saw Nishanoya and Hinata jumping up and down with the biggest smiles on their faces. He of course, immediately looked away and blinked a few times. Daichi repeated this.

"You're right."  
"Tripping over the bench was a very appropriate and natural response to being blinded by the power of two suns." Tanaka walked over to the three third years and aksed what happened. When they explained and showed him, the two balls of energy were in the middle of a giggle fit. The four started crying almost the second they looked over and heard them. Asahi's knees gave out from under him and he fell backwards.

RIP Asahi Azumane, death by two smol giggling crows.


	3. "Hinata's mom has no chill" (group chat)

**_"Karasuno FLY!!"_**  
_________________________________________

  
**Hinata Shōyō:** Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei are gay as _fuck_ for each other, no cap.

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** hINATA-

 **Kageyama Tobio:** did.... Did Hinata just say fuck??

 **Nishanoya Yū:** I....

 **Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** Oh my god....

 **Kinoshita Hisashi:** Well he's not wrong-

 **Hinata Shōyō:** oMG I'M SO SORRY- MY MOM STOLE MY PHONE

 **Azumane Asahi:** THAT WAS YOUR MOM??!

 **Hinata Shōyō:** YEAH, I LET HER WATCH SOME VIDEOS OF OUR GAMES AND SHE ASKED IF OUR TEAM HAD A GROUP CHAT AND THEN SHE STOLE MY PHONE JUST TO SEND THAT I'M SO SORRY

 **Kageyama Tobio:** YOUR MOM DIDN'T HESITATE TO SAY FUCK IN A GROUP CHAT OF YOUR FRIENDS???!

 **Nishanoya Yū:** ARE WE JUST GONNA IGNORE THE FACT THAT SHE SAID NO CAP?!

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Yeah, Shōyō's mom has no chill whatsoever.

 **Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** Hinata's mom is a savage omg.

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** True. Anytime I come over to Hinata's, his mom calls me out on something different than from my last visit.

 **Hinata Shōyō:** The very first time he came over, my mom made a comment about how he radiates the same energy as a bunny Natsu got that had so much anxiety it had a heart attack and died after my mom turned off the lights for the first time.

 **Ennoshita Chikara:** oMG-

 **Kinoshita Hisashi:** o o f

 **Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** o H- OUCH

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** I still haven't recovered from that.....  
('꒦ິㅿ꒦ີ)

 **Nishanoya Yū:** That wasn't even directed at _me_ but I don't think _I'm_ going to recover from it either.

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** The worst part is that when I was leaving, Natsu handed me a picture of a gravestone with my full name and the date of my birthday and that day.

 **Sawamura Daichi:** o h

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Jesus Christ

 **Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** o u c h i e

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Then Hinata saluted me with fake tears in my eyes and said "He will be missed" and closed the door on me.

 **Ennoshita Chikara:** OH MY HDHFHFHFF

 **Kageyama Tobio:** HINATA WTF

 **Kinoshita Hisashi:** DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO KICK HIM THAT HARD WHILE HE WAS ALREADY DOWN??!

 **Nishanoya Yū:** I guess no one in the Hinata family has any chill, omg

 **Hinata Shōyō:** Hi! This is Natsu again!!  
(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ   
I'm still not done with you guys.  
(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)  
But Onii-chan can't answer cause he's laughing so hard he can't even breathe.  
(。-ω-)ﾉ

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** SHŌYŌ DON'T LAUGH AT THAT-

 **Azumane Asahi:** That's gotta hurt Yamaguchi's

_s o u l_

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** hINATA- YOU NEED TO STOP HANGING OUT WITH NEKOMA'S CAPTAIN, HE'S RUBBING OFF ON YOU

 **Sawamura Daichi:** hold on he's been _what?_

 **Hinata Shōyō:** uh oh

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** oops

**Hinata Shōyō** **has gone offline.**

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** **has gone offline.**

**Sugawara Kōshi** **has gone offline.**

**Sawamura Daichi:** hEY YOU TWO- GET BACK HERE

**Nishanoya Yū:** F for Daichi.

**Narita Kazuhito:** F for Daichi.

**Kinoshita Hisashi:** F for Daichi.

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** F for Daichi.

**Ennoshita Chikara:** F for Daichi.

**Kageyama Tobio:** _How tf do you guys_ _keep_ _doing_ _that?_

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Wait why did Suga go offline??

**Tsukishima Kei:** Oh

**Sawamura Daichi:** sUGAWARA DID YOU KNOW THAT HINATA WAS HANGING OUT WITH ANOTHER TEAMS CAPTAIN???!

 **Azumane Asahi:** I'm gonna guess that Suga was the one who allowed it to happen in the first place.

 **Sawamura Daichi:** ........

 **Nishanoya Yū:** heart 💔 been broke 📉 so many times ⏰ i don’t know 🤔 what to believe 💯 mama 👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩 said 🗣 it’s my fault 😢 it’s my fault 🤦🏻‍♂️i wear my heart ❤️ on my sleeve 💪 i think it’s best 👍🏻 I put my heart ❤️ on ice 🌨

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Do you just have that saved somewhere in your notes?? That was suspiciously fast.....

_________________________________________


End file.
